In communication systems, information may be transmitted from one physical location to another. Furthermore, it is typically desirable that the transport of this information is reliable, is fast and consumes a minimal amount of resources. One of the most common information transfer media is the serial communications link, which may be based on a single wire circuit relative to ground or other common reference, multiple such circuits relative to ground or other common reference, or multiple circuits used in relation to each other.
In the general case, a serial communications link is used over multiple time periods. In each such a time period, a signal or signals over the link represents, and thus conveys, some amount of information typically measured in bits. Thus, at a high level, a serial communications link connects a transmitter to a receiver and the transmitter transmits a signal or signals each time period, the receiver receives signal or signals approximating those transmitted (as the result of signal degradation over the link, noise, and other distortions.) The information being conveyed by the transmitter is “consumed” by the transmitter, and representative signals are generated. The receiver attempts to determine the conveyed information from the signals it receives. In the absence of overall errors, the receiver can output exactly the bits that were consumed by the transmitter.
The optimum design of a serial communications link often depends on the application for which it is used. In many cases, there are trade-offs between various performance metrics, such as bandwidth (number of bits that can be conveyed per unit time and/or per period), pin efficiency (number of bits or bit equivalents that can be conveyed at one time divided by the number of wires used for that conveyance), power consumption (units of energy consumed by the transmitter, signal logic, receiver, etc. per bit conveyed), SSO resilience and cross-talk resilience, and expected error rate.
An example of a serial communications link is a differential signaling (DS) link. Differential signaling operates by sending a signal on one wire and the opposite of that signal on a paired wire; the signal information is represented by the difference between the wires rather than their absolute values relative to ground or other fixed reference. Differential signaling enhances the recoverability of the original signal at the receiver over single ended signaling (SES), by cancelling crosstalk and other common-mode noise. There are a number of signaling methods that maintain the desirable properties of DS while increasing pin-efficiency over DS. Many of these attempts operate on more than two wires simultaneously, using binary signals on each wire, but mapping information in groups of bits.
Vector signaling is a method of signaling. With vector signaling, pluralities of signals on a plurality of wires are considered collectively although each of the plurality of signals may be independent. Each of the collective signals is referred to as a component and the number of plurality of wires is referred to as the “dimension” of the vector. In some embodiments, the signal on one wire is entirely dependent on the signal on another wire, as is the case with DS pairs, so in some cases the dimension of the vector may refer to the number of degrees of freedom of signals on the plurality of wires instead of the number of wires in the plurality of wires.
With binary vector signaling, each component takes on a coordinate value (or “coordinate”, for short) that is one of two possible values. As an example, eight SES wires may be considered collectively, with each component/wire taking on one of two values each signal period. A “code word” of this binary vector signaling is one of the possible states of that collective set of components/wires. A “vector signaling code” or “vector signaling vector set” is the collection of valid possible code words for a given vector signaling encoding scheme. A “binary vector signaling code” refers to a mapping and/or set of rules to map information bits to binary vectors. In the example of eight SES wires, where each component has a degree of freedom allowing it to be either of the two possible coordinates, the number of code words in the collection of code words is 2^8, or 256. As with SES or DS links, output drivers used with a binary vector signaling code need only emit two distinct voltage- or current-levels, corresponding to the two possible coordinate values for each vector element.
With non-binary vector signaling, each component has a coordinate value that is a selection from a set of more than two possible values. A “non-binary vector signaling code” refers to a mapping and/or set of rules to map information bits to non-binary vectors. The corresponding output driver for a non-binary vector signaling code may then be configured to emit multiple voltage- or current-levels corresponding to the selected coordinate values for each vector output. Examples of vector signaling methods are described in [Cronie I].